Penelope's crush
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: The girls know that Penelope has a crush on someone but what happens when they try to play matchmaker? CappyxPenelope ONESHOT


**A/N: **Another CapPen 1shot! This one is dedicated to Angel73 so if you don't like it, FLAME HER! JK! Please review but give Angel73 some credit! They are ham humans & Penelope can talk.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hamtaro.

They were at Pashmina's house & Penelope & the other girls were playing UNO but Penelope didn't seem like she was paying attention! "Penelooooooooooooope!" Pashmina waved her hand in front of Penelope's face& pinched her.

"Owwww!" Penelope cried, "What was that for?"

"What are you day dreaming about?" Pashmina asked.

"NOTHING!" Penelope shouted quickly.

"Ya," Harmony said, "You're thinking about a boy!"

Penelope blushed & said, "No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"No your not!"

"YES I AM!" Penelope shouted, "Ooops." She said meekly & then runs with embarrassment.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Harmony asked.

"MATCHMAKER!" all the girls shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day while Penelope was at the park, the girls (**A/N: **Pashmina, Sandy, Harmony, Bijou, & Pepper) snuck into Penelope's house to search for some clues on who she likes!

"Eeeeeek!" Pashmina screamed.

"Vhat is it Pashmina?" Bijou asked.

"There's a picture of Stan in here! She likes my guy!" Pashmina shrieked.

"Ummm Pash… Weren't you over here babysitting last night?" Sandy asked.

"Oh yeah! I was looking for that!" Pashmina exclaimed, grabbing the picture.

"Seriously Pashmina! Vid you veally vhink Penelope would like Stan?" Bijou asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, really! You overreact too mu-OH MY GAWD! WHY IS THERE A PICTURE OF KETHER IN HERE!" Sandy shrieked.

"Sandy, I asked you to come over when I was babysitting here remember?" Pashmina told her.

"Oh yeah. Heh heh…" Sandy said.

"And vou say Pashmina overreacts too vuch!" Bijou scoffed.

"Guys! Focus on Penelope's crush here!" Harmony said, "Look! A picture of Cappy!"

"Zeither one of zus likes him or Penelope haz zhe hotz for zim!" Bijou exclaimed.

Then the girls run out of there & Sandy said, "We should ask Cappy if he wants to hang out with Penny!"

"Good idea Sandy!" said the remaining girls.

So the go to tell Cappy but there was one problem… they couldn't find him anywhere! So off to Funland they go! "Like, have you seen Cappy?" Sandy asked some dude with a bunch of tattoos.

"Who the heck is Cappy?" He asked, looking at Sandy like she was crazy.

"Thanks!" Sandy said asking random people, "Like, have you seen Cappy?" & she got comments like, 'Do I know you?' or 'Who the heck is Cappy?' or 'Who the heck are you?' but one girl said, 'Even if I knew, why would I tell you prep?'

"WHAT did you just call me?" Sandy asked. You could practically see the steam coming out her ears!

"Prep! P-R-E-P!" the girl spelled out.

Sandy tackled her to the ground, "You don't call me prep! You understand that?" There was a blur & the two girls were rolling on the ground, pulling hair, punching & kicking each other at every opportunity they had. Pashmina came off & pulled a panting Sandy off.

"Let's go Sandy! We haven't asked every single person here yet!" Pashmina said.

"But-" Sandy started to say.

"Let's **go **Sandy!" Pashmina said.

Sandy moaned & then who else did they run into but… Stan! "Oh hi Stan!" Pashmina said flirtatiously, stopping suddenly.

"Yo, Pashy baby! 'Sup?" Stan said.

"Let's go Pashmina!" Sandy said.

"But-" Pashmina began to say.

"Let's **go **Pashmina!" Sandy insisted pulling Pashmina along, "Oh Stan? Have you seen Cappy?"

"Actually, yes! He's at the skate-park!" Stan told them.

"Thanx Stan!" said Pashmina, waving good-bye to him.

The girls run all the way to the skate-park & half-way there Pashmina & Sandy moaned, "Our feet hurt!"

"Well nobody told you two to wear frickin' ten inch heels!" scolded Harmony & Pepper. Pepper was wearing pink converse & Harmony was wearing white ballet shoe thingies.

"Our feet don't hurt NORMALLY! Just because we're doing all this running!" Sandy & Pashmina defended.

The girls argued while they ran to the skating rink so by the time they were there, they were out of breath. Just then a girl came up to them & said, "Would you like to sign up for a membership card?"

"No thank you." Sandy said politely.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

"O.K, we'll begin with the forms no-"

"I SAID FREAKIN' NO ALREADY!" Sandy shouted, & pushed her way past, the girls on her heel.

They run into Hamtaro doing a summer-salt in the air on his skateboard. "Hey Hamtaro!" Harmony said, "Do you know where Cappy is?"

"Uhhhh, yeah!" Hamtaro said, "He went to the arcade!"

"Thanks Hamtaro!" Pepper shouted as the girls ran all twenty-five minutes to the arcade.

When they got there Harmony asked someone, "Do you know where Cappy is?"

"I don't know him!" the person answered.

"Do you know where Cappy is?" Pepper asked another person.

"Sorry, I don't know him…" the person told her.

"Do you know where Cappy is!" Pashmina & Sandy asked two guys.

"No. Sorry babe." They said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

!" The girl all screamed & ran around in circles, somehow ending up at the park.

They collapsed onto the ground & guess what they saw? Cappy kissing Penelope… on the lips! Penelope & Cappy came over holding hands.

"Hey guys!" Penelope said, "I told Cappy how I felt about him & we're together now!"

"You mean we did all that running for NOTHING!" Sandy moaned.

Then all the girls moan & collapse again.

"I wonder what their problem is?" Cappy & Penelope both muttered, walking away hand in hand!

**The end! **

**A/N: **So, did you like it, love it, hate it? Remember please review!


End file.
